Leaving a Life Behind
by Amethyst Dzarich
Summary: In this sequel to As the Wind Rises, Nora goes with Edvard back to his kingdom, Stockholm. There she meets his quirky father and overprotective mother. Meanwhile, Anna has been abducted by pirates, Elsa finds someone who really understands her, and Kristoff becomes the King of a Swedish tribe of trolls. OC X OC (Lotta OC's in here!)
1. The Letter

**Okay, so this is the sequel to my first ever Frozen fanfic, As the Wind Rises, starring the Frozen characters along with my two OC's Nora and Edvard. There will be quite a few more OC's here and although some are based off of real historical figures, they will be 100% OOC and had lived between the 1600-1700's. I DID do my research and I'm sorry if you think all the new characters are inaccurate, I tried, okay? The story is mostly from Nora's POV once again, but I may have the rare other character POV or the NO POV. Cover pic is Elsa and Anna's mother, but in this case it's exactly what Nora looks like.**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Frozen nor the characters, Disney does, I only own my OC's...ALL OF THEM (Insert evil laugh HERE)**

**This story is dedicated to Luna**

**"I smile because you're my sister, I laugh because there's nothing you can do about it."**

* * *

( NO POV )

Zooming out from the palace of Arendelle, we fly over the mountains and see Marshmallow outside of the elegant ice palace making other snowmen like himself. He wears atop his head, the royal crown that Elsa had tossed during her "transformation" into the Snow Queen.

Moving over the mountains and across the border dividing Norway and Sweden, we continue traveling across the country. Arriving in the capital of Stockholm, we go through the open gates and zero in on the enormous castle at the top of the mountain. It is old-fashioned styled but still somewhat modern, large but not too gaudy, just the sort of palace that one wouldn't mind living in.

Looking out of the window towards the large kingdom below, stood its very own Queen Trana, who awaited the messenger that would deliver news of her only son.

Crown Prince Edvard Albin Thornell.

She always worried about him and became a bit overprotective after she had lost her first child over a miscarry. Little Edvard was all that she had left and she would make sure that he always had the best of everything. His father on the other hand, King Jesper, wanted the boy to have adventures and explore the world, maybe even fall in love and return to Stockholm to rule over the ever growing kingdom.

When the invitation had arrived to attend Princess Elsa's coronation in Norway, Edvard was the first to volunteer to go and Trana reluctantly complied to his request. He seemed so happy to get out of Stockholm and arrived home around a week later, telling of Princess Nora, who it seemed that he fancied. He began to write letters to her and Trana would have intervened if Jesper had told her to leave their son be.

He returned to Arendelle for the New Years Party that they were throwing and he wrote a letter that Nora had sent for him, via the wind. The letter arrived on the doorstep of the castle and one of the servants picked it up and ran as fast as he could to give it to the King and Queen.

"Your majesties!"

Bursting into the room, he caught his breath for an instant before giving a low bow before their thrones and presenting the letter to them. The King opened it and began to read while his wife anxiously tapped her foot and twiddled her thumbs, moving from the window to stand beside him.

"What do you suppose happened Jesper? Do you think that Edvard could possibly have been ca-" She was cut off by her husband as he put his hand upon her own and squeezed it tightly. "_Nothing_ is wrong Trana. You worry too much about him. He needs a bit of freedom every once in a while that you _must_ be willing to grant him."

The letter read something like this...

* * *

_Dearest Father and Mother,_

_ Things are amazing here in Arendelle and the New Years Ball was a beautiful spectacle that I wish you would have been privy too. I will soon be returning back to Stockholm, but I will not be by myself. Accompanying me back, will be Princess Nora whom I am now courting with the consent of both her and her elder sister. _

_She is a bit nervous of traveling to here and I am hoping as soon as we arrive that you will treat her kindly with respect as well. If you recall, I told you about her childhood and what she had to go through while maintaining control of her unique elemental powers. Keep in mind, she is not a witch or a sorceress, but in fact perhaps your future daughter-in-law._

_We should be arriving in three days, expect us by then and please make sure all the staff is on their best behavior. I love you both very dearly and shall not soon forget the support you gave me when I left Sweden. See you soon._

_ Love, Edvard_

* * *

It seemed even though they had never personally met, Queen Trana already had a strong dislike for Nora, more specifically...her powers. When her eyes fell over the word 'courting', she gasped loudly and put her hand over her mouth in horror. She believed that if her son married this magic-filled princess, their children would be born with the same powers.

Rumors would spread about the cursed royal family and Stockholm would be in complete and utter chaos. "Jesper! He can't possibly expect us to accept his possible marriage to a _witc_-!" It was now that the king had enough of his wife's babbling, although he loved her dearly, sometimes she didn't know when to stop talking.

"Would you _stop_ speaking!" Trana immediately closed her mouth and knew that she had gone too far.

"Trana, my love. You _must_ understand that if this girl makes Edvard happy, he has the right to be with her. Yes, he said that she has unique abilities, but what's wrong with unique? Whether he actually decides to marry her or not will come later, but until then, I expect _you_ to be kind to the girl! Alright?"

The Queen held her head down, obviously ashamed of her previous words. "Of course, dear. I don't know what came over me. Maybe I do overthink Edvard's future sometimes..." She gingerly placed the letter back into its envelope and asked one of the maids to put it in their room.

As the maid scurried off, Trana looked back out the window and the ships arriving to port. "If you'll excuse me dear." She rose from her throne and headed towards the royal library, grabbing several books on magic and sorcery and placing them on a desk before looking around for more books. On the same table, a paper sat with the words, "**Witch-Trials**" in large print.

Despite what she had told her husband, she would not allow her son to marry a witch that could've possibly cursed him. A frown became more define on her face as her eyebrows scrunched up as she continued to read about sorcery. She mumbled a promise to a nonexistent Nora as a strand of her auburn hair fell from its place in her intricate bun.

"Mark my words _Princess_ Nora, you may be able to fool Edvard and Jesper, but you shall _not_ fool me..."

As she continues to read about witches and mysterious supernatural powers, we move towards the wide window in the library that overlooks the docks. Zooming in on one of the ships, we watch as a shady group of people pack their supplies before raising their anchor and setting sail...

* * *

**Ooh! It seems as though Queen Trana and Nora will be having some serious interaction when they meet. You'll see Nora and Edvard in the next chapter though. Happy first day of 2014! (This may seem a bit short but other chapters will definitely be longer! This one's just to set the MOOD)**

**§~Amethyst~§**


	2. Leaving Arendelle

**I know it took me some time to update this one, but I have an excuse! I was on vacay and the internet at the hotel sorta sucked and I had minor writers block. Plus school is back on so yeah...Positive side? I. AM. BACK. BABY! Oh yeah! And I'm feeling super-duper inspired!**

* * *

( Nora's POV )

I opened the doors to my wardrobe and grabbed a dozen dresses and a few nightgowns, as well as my royal purple 'Princess of Air' dress. Having to decide what to wear on the first day in Stockholm was tricky, I decided to at first wear something somewhat modest and not too revealing.

First impressions with Edvard's parents mattered to me and I **_really_** didn't want to mess up.

Although he kept hugging me and convincing me that I'd be alright, I had _serious_ doubts about it. Surely he had told them of my powers and what events had gone down those five months ago. Of course Elsa and Anna were very supportive of my choice to go and see some more of the world after having been mainly kept in the palace.

There was a small gentle knock on my door just as I began to pack my shoes and jewelry. "Come in!"

Elsa glided into the room wearing her 'Snow Queen' dress, her long cape flowed behind her as she walked. She stood by the door and watched me run around scrambling to get some more things, tripping occasionally on my own feet.

"_Somebody_ looks nervous." Giving her a quick smile, I packed a few extra things that I might need and then sighed in pure relief.

"You have _no_ idea! I just hope that I don't act like a _total_ klutz in front of the King and Queen..."

Was I forgetting something? I shut my eyes tightly and tried to visualize what I would do on a normal, mentally-scheduled, day in Arendelle. Even through closed eyes, I detected that Elsa was looking at me funny. "Hello? Is Nora going to get out of the past and back into the present?"

**Present...**

That's it! I should at least take a present or a gift of some kind for them to give them, like a sort of peace offering. "Oh, dear...what should I get them? What do you suppose they'd like?!"

Okay, _now_ I was panicking.

"Why don't you just ask Edvard?"

The answer was so simple, staring me in the face when I had closed my eyes and I instantly began to calm myself. Letting out a small humorless laugh, filled half with embarrassment and the other half awkwardness. "_Right_.." I let the 'i' sound longer than necessary and took a seat on my bed next to my suitcase.

"What is wrong with me? I thought that I just got over the whole...quiet and panicky princess thing." My head fell down to stare at the purple and green rosemaling bedspread and a hand rubbed my back comfortingly. "Nothing is wrong with you Nora...you're normal, in a _good way._" I looked up at her and put up a hand, creating a gust of wind to blow through the room. "Well...not _completely_ normal."

I let out a laugh and a smile spread across my face, turning to fully face Elsa, I wrapped her up in a hug which she gladly returned. After our small hug, she looked like she had tears in her eyes. Looking up at the clock, it was about noon and I'd have to get going soon. "Well, Edvard is going to come get me before we have to leave"

"I'm really going to miss you...will you write to us?"

"Only if you write back." I gave her a half smile as she began walking towards the door and opened it. "Are you going to see us off at the docks?" She stopped and turned to face me, giving me a quick and curt nod before bowing to me and walking out the door, closing it behind her.

Smoothing out the nonexistent wrinkles in my purple schemed dress, I kept touching my hair to make sure that it was still in the french braid tied into an elaborate bun. Then there was a knock on the door, followed by Edvard entering the room and smiling at me.

The light flooding through the windows seemed to reflect off of his hazel hair from where he stood. It was now that I wondered what his parents looked like, and what sort of personalities they might have. Standing up quickly, a small draft of air moved across the floor and the hem of my dress swayed to the right.

I paced back and forth with my hands crossed in front if me, my suitcase was all packed and I was wearing a dress that once was mama's. Now that I thought of it, with my hair in the traditional hairstyle, I looked just like her.

"Edvard, do you think that your parents will...like me?" He gave me a comforting smile and a kiss. "They'll _love_ you!" Although I had serious doubts about that, I couldn't resist smiling at him.

"Are you ready to be escorted to the docks with your good-looking suitor?"

"Of course!" He gave a huge smile until I looked around him and frowned, pretending to be disappointed. "As soon as _he_ gets here..." Edvard looked at me and held his hand over his heart, pouting like a child and wiping away an invisible tear. "I am truly hurt by that comment.." As soon as that last word left his mouth, his pout was replaced with a smirk and he held out his arm for me to take.

"What a gentleman. To the docks!"

Taking him by surprise I grabbed my suitcase in one hand and his arm in the other before running out the room and to the staircase. Instead of simply flying down the steps or sliding on the banister, I decided to try something new. Making certain that he was holding on, I put my suitcase on the stairs and promptly jumped onto it, Edvard inadvertently following my lead.

"Whoa!"

Edvard's eyes were the size of salad plates and I just laughed as he held onto me for dear life. Did he really think that I was going to let him fall? Reaching the bottom of the staircase, we landed safely on the ground and headed for the door.

"That. Was pretty fun...but scary too!" He looked at me with a new happiness in his warm brown eyes.

Several guards politely bowed before us as we passed them, and we gave them looks of acknowledgement with slight nods of our heads before heading out the doors and into the sunlight.

On the docks, people waited to see us off including Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven. "Have a great trip Nora! Be sure to send us lots of letters!" Anna bounced up to me and wrapped me in a tight hug, when did she get so strong?

"Thanks Anna...I...can't...breathe..."

"Oh! Sorry!" She let me out of her iron grip and gave me a sheepish smile, Kristoff appearing beside her and playfully nudging her. "Bye." He waved awkwardly and there was an uncomfortable silence after he spoke. Honestly, I didn't really know Kristoff that well actually, we had only spoken a few times and all he talked about was Anna, ice, and that reindeer were better than people.

We just didn't have anything in common to talk about.

"Goodbye Kristoff. Watch Anna, will you?" He kept opening and closing his mouth like a fish, so I casually moved over to where Olaf and Elsa stood. "See you later, Olaf, and don't worry Elsa, I'll be sure to write." I gave them each a hug and Olaf just asked me, a bit absentmindedly, where exactly I was going, but then Edvard appeared at my side and answered Olaf.

"We're going to my kingdom, in Sweden. I'm going to present Nora to my parents."

Present...? How come I keep **forgetting**?!

"Oh! That reminds me, what would your parents appreciate as a gift? I think it would only be right if I got them some sort of present." He put both of his hands on my shoulders, calming me down from my panic attack. "Nora. You don't have to give them anything...you're company will be enough! Honestly, we haven't had visitors stay in the palace with us for years!"

I sighed, he obviously didn't know how I really felt deep down inside.

"Whatever. I _insist_ on getting them something nice! What would they like?"

"Well,..there is one thing I know they'd love..."

* * *

( NO POV )

We watch as Nora and Edvard board the ship with about a dozen of his guards following behind. As the boat begins to pull out from the docks, Nora waves her family goodbye and shoots an explosion on air into the sky, visible in the shape of her signature swirled designs.

"**Bye! I'll miss you all!**"

Turning back to Edvard, whom she still can't believe is now courting her, grabs her hand gently as they move farther and farther away from the fjord. Looking out towards the sea that they are now sailing through, they come across some foggy waters. Squinting, Nora can just barely make out the silhouette of a faraway ship and she gasps a little before it disappears completely.

A feeling of bad karma seems to invisibly pass through her but she tried to shake it off. Zooming away from their the ship she is currently sailing on to Stockholm, we land on the flag of the disappearing ship and a skull with bones crisscrossed on the flag can clearly be seen. Moving down the sails and onto the deck of the ship we see no one in sight except for a lone figure at the steering wheel.

The figure is clearly a young man wearing one of those stereotypical pirate outfits, he also has blonde hair and pale green eyes. A sword is sheathed in his belt and a pistol is also strapped in its own holster. He seems unfazed by the mist and the ship where he saw the young woman in a light purple dress.

"They're gone? Huh. Alright! Get up you lazy-uh..guys! Wake up!"

He is clearly member of the ship but is neither its captain nor a true pirate like the others on the crew. The entire crew is jolted awake, not by the young mans confused command but when the ship is rocked over more to the left. Dumping the crew members out of their hammocks and down onto the cold damp floor that smells like sea slime.

"**Gunther!**" A voice across the ship shouts to the young man as he turns to see the captain approaching him.

"Yes, Captain Lars?"

The young man, Gunther as we now know of his name, questions the huge bulking man that approaches him at the wheel and pushes his aside. "You're in my way, boy." Gunther politely bows his head before running off towards the bow of the ship, not minding the cold piercing air that brought the sea water into his face.

Moving out from the fog, Norway was in sight and we move towards the stern of the boat to see its name. "Sela's Storm"back towards the bow of the ship, Gunther leans against the rails, looking towards the faraway shore and the thought of civilization. That weren't pirates of course!

Normally, he would jump at the word 'land' and maybe even attempt to swim to shore to escape these pirates. However he gave this up when he discovered that even if he made it to land...he had nowhere else to go. Besides, this is where his home was now.

It wasn't easy to just pick up and leave a pirate crew, especially when the captain of the ship was your _father_...

* * *

**Who exactly ****_is_**** Gunther and what part will he play in the story? At least Nora found a suitable gift for the King and Queen of Stockholm. They should be arriving at the kingdom in the next chapter and Nora will have it sink in truly that she is the farthest from home she has ever been before! If you have any questions, feel free to ask in a review or PM me! Next chapter will be up in a week!**

**§~Amethyst~§**


	3. Freedom & Capture

**Sorry for the wait guys, to make it up to you, I tried to make this chapter longer. Nora's still on the ship to Stockholm and Gunther seems to still be a bit of a mystery, eh? Nora has her own original song titled "Finally I'm Free" I wrote it, you can imagine it to whatever tune you please. It's a combination of her own tune along with Elsa's and Anna's. Their tunes do not belong to me, they belong to Mr. & Mrs. Robert Lopez. As well as the deleted song, We Know Better. Anyway, enough chat! Chapter three!**

* * *

( Nora's POV )

I was still a little confused about the ship that I had seen floating around in the mist, but I was too tired to question it. Letting out a yawn that I had tried to hold back, a pair of arms wrapped around my waist and hugged me from behind.

"Getting tired? I know its pretty early, but we need to get there by afternoon, you can take a quick nap if you'd like. Your room is down the stairs, on the right. Across from my room, if I may add..."

He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and I simply let out a scoff and pushed away his face with my hand. Purposely allowing some of my air to blow his hair back, making him look like he just woke up with serious Anna-like bed head. "I'll take that as a no then." I smiled at him as he fixed his hair, "No thanks..I'm okay. Besides, someone needs to make sure the winds cooperate."

Waving my hands upwards, I lifted him into the air to sit on the railing as I then joined him. We just sat in silence, watching the sun for a few minutes before he decided to speak. "Look Nora, I know you're nervous about all...this. But you'll be perfectly fine. I just know it! My father will certainly love your gift."

I turned to fully face him and let a small breeze drift over the water, causing a ripple effect. "What about your mother? Is she like your father or, is she more-?"

"Well, I have to confess that my mother is a bit superstitious and overprotective of her little boy. Sometimes, it gets a bit annoying but I know that everything she does is to protect me. Keep me safe from any harm. What she doesn't realize is that the world isn't as dangerous as she makes it out to be, and I'm old enough to do and be who I want."

Flicking my wrist in a quick precise motion, my suitcase floated over to me and landed gently on the deck. Jumping off of the rail, I kneeled down to open it up and pulled out a small old portrait. It was a picture of my parents along with Elsa, Anna, and myself when we were little. Standing back up, I held it out to Edvard and he gingerly took it up in his hands and studied it.

"That was us. When,...when life was more simple and magical abilities were just ways of entertainment. Something fun to do..."

He handed the small portrait back to me and I put it in my lap, staring down at the faces I remembered so easily...

**~Flashback~**

_"Anna, try not to move please. Dear, how much longer?"_

_Father moved his eyes a little and looked at us, we were getting a little bored of just sitting around and holding a pose, but it was something that royalty had to do. "Just a few more minutes I believe. Girls, you've been so patient, when we're done you can go off and play if you'd like." True to his words, in a few more minutes, the artist turned his artwork around and I swear, all of us smiled at once. _

_While we all went off to play, our parents requested that we each have our own small sized version of the painting, not necessarily as detailed, but something for us to always remember that day. Running around the halls, we played tag, hide-and-seek, as well as various clapping games._

_"__**1, 2, 3 together, clap together, snap together**_

_**Just us three together, knees together, freeze together**_

_**Up or down together, princess crown together**_

_**Always be together, we will be.**__"_

_We had taught Anna how to be a princess by a song that Elsa had sung to me when I was little. As we were running down the hall after Elsa froze nanny's big behind, we were all laughing and quickly turned a corner, hiding in the shadows as she ran past us yelling. "You girls are in so much trouble, when I'm gonna tell your father!"_

_"How come you can do that and I can't?"_

_Anna seemed almost, envious of Elsa's powers..and to be honest, I may have been a little bit too._

_"I don't know, I wish you could though...both of you guys..."_

_It was after they ran off to play in our room and I stayed behind by one of the windows in the hallway, that I heard a voice. A voice that would be a messenger, an ally, a friend..even._

_Nora...Come...Here..._

_The window almost seemed to burst open, bringing in a strong trail of cold icy wind that wrapped itself around me. Strangely, despite how cold it was outside, it didn't bother me. "Come on Nora!" Anna had noticed I wasn't with them and had come back to get me, I gave her a half-smile before taking her hand and letting her lead me down the hall._

_Little did she know that behind my back, I flicked my hand towards the window and the wind obeyed my command, shutting it tightly. I continued to experiment with this newfound ability and levitated various chairs, books, and pens. Also learning how to hover and fly a few feet above the ground._

_Elsa and I had received the mini-portraits after we had moved into our own rooms, and while Elsa hung hers up on the wall of her room, I kept mine on my nightstand in a silver frame. Secretly wishing that one day things could go back to normal, how they could have been._

**~End Flashback~**

My thoughts were interrupted when Edvard whispered, barely audible but full of sincerity.

"I'm sorry Nora. Here I am, ranting about how closed off I thought _my_ life was, and you had to hide your powers over air for thirteen years..."

I put my hand on his, letting the portrait be carried by the wind, back into its spot in my suitcase. "No, I know it was harder for you. You don't even have any siblings! I can't _imagine_ life without Elsa and Anna..it must have been lonely for you." He held down his head frowning before taking in a deep breath and letting a crooked smile grace his features.

"You know what? I'm glad you told me that. And I'm glad I told you about myself, I like opening up my life to someone, someone I care about that knows how I feel." The sun was now higher up in the air, causing our shadows to dance along the deck of the ship. "I don't know about you, but I'm going to go speak to the captain to see how things are going. Feel free to explore a bit, but be careful."

"Don't worry. I will be."

He gave a small wave as he headed down the stairs to the main cabin and I continued to watch the water as the ship moved along. My reflection smiled back at me and I could have sworn that my mother's voice told me that she was happy that I was happy.

Blowing towards the sails, the wind picked up and began to move up much more quickly, surely we'd arrive in just a few more hours with the wind on our side. One thought crossed my mind as I began to see signs of land around me...

_I wonder how Elsa and Anna are doing..._

* * *

( Anna's POV )

"Elsa?"

I carefully knocked on the door to her room, my special knock that I had always used on her door. Elsa told me after she ended the winter I was free to talk to her whenever I wanted to. Despite this, I found that old habits die hard and the sound of her voice letting me come in made my whole day. "It's open!"

Turning the knob and poking my head inside, Elsa was sitting at her writing desk with an ink well on her right and a huge stack of papers on her left. She had a quill pen in her right hand, quickly moving the pen into neat handwriting. Stopping on one paper and looking up at me, she put down her pen and looked at me.

"Come on in Anna. Do you need something?"

After a few seconds, I shook myself out of the funk I was in and pulled out a piece of paper that I had been holding. Unrolling it to show a list that touched the ground and various items scribbled onto it.

"Oh! I'm just going out to the town to get some things. Kristoff wants some carrots for Sven and I thought I'd get some new fabric when Nora gets back, she'll probably want to make herself another dress. I went around and asked the servants if they wanted some things too! Um..do you need anything from the town? Anything at all! Think about it."

I walked over to a nearby chair and was sitting down when I realized that I hadn't aimed for the seat quite right and I fell on my rear end. Embarrassed, I quickly got back up and ensured that the chair was in its right place before sitting down. My face must have been as red as a ladybug and Elsa was trying, and failing, to hold back a chuckle of amusement.

Ugh. Older sisters.

"First off, what kind of material are you planning to get Nora? She does have a few specific requests for fabric." Oh dear, how would I explain to her the choice of color I had in mind? Ok Anna. Calm. Ju-just go for casual.

"Well, I was thinking white silk..."

"Silk's a good choice...but why white?" She gave me a mischievous smile and I knew she was onto me. "Okay, okay! You got me! I was _thinking_ maybe Nora would like to make her own wedding dress _if_ she gets married to Edvard..." Lowering her face, she put on a serious face with a stern look.

"Anna. You can't be _positive_ that she'll _marry_ Edvard, I know that you believe in love-at-first-sight meetings and I know Edvard and Nora seem to be perfect for each other, but nothing's set in stone. Things might happen that we can't plan, and if so..things may become a bit chaotic if she comes back alone and you show her wedding dress material."

"Oh. I never thought of it that way...sorry."

But that could never happen. Could it? I saw how they looked at each other, they looked as though the other had just come down from the heavens and into each others lives. They were courting and meeting his parents, surely to gain approval from them for his marriage to her, right? Oh well, I can't be too hasty and pushy like Kristoff's family. No _offense_..but they tried to marry me off to him the minute I met them.

"Alright, do you need anything from the town?"

"Well, I might need some ingredients to make some cake. I want to try cooking again now that I can completely control my powers. Maybe some almonds, sugar, and chocolate?"

When Elsa had been in the kitchen a few months back, she had tried to sneak a taste at some cream in the kitchen but ended up accidentally freezing it. She was caught guilty, however when we tasted the cream it was amazing! We combined it with our favorite chocolate and she chose called it iced cream.

"Almonds...Sugar...Chocola-"

I stopped in the middle of writing 'Chocolate' and looked up at her with a knowing glance, looking over her shoulder to see a book titled 'Overflødighedshorn'. This, of course was an ideal yet elaborate cake that was made for special occasions. Usually, weddings.

"Elsa. You're completely right. We shouldn't be too hasty that our sister may or may not be getting married soon to Edvard. Yet, all the ingredients you requested mainly make up a wedding cake. Can you explain that?" The whole while, I had kept on a neutral face, awaiting her response. She didn't even try to play innocent as she let herself laugh.

"Ok! _You've_ got me too!"

I just rolled my eyes at her before getting up and throwing the chair pillow I had been sitting on at her. She moved her hand and made a shield of ice, blocking my throw while laughing all the while. "Whatever.." I promptly made my way out of the room, out the open gates, and into the town.

Our kingdom had one of its best stores near the docks and I closed my eyes and let myself breathe in all of the sweet smells. A familiar aroma caught my attention and I noticed a ship tied to the docks with a sign that announced in large golden letters, "**Gathenhielm's Famous Chocolate**"

"Mm! Chocolate! Let's go get some! _No Anna, you have a job to do!_Can't I have just a tiny litt-_No! Now come on!_" I reluctantly dragged myself away from the docks after an argument with myself.

...I really hope no one saw the youngest princess talking to herself.

It was around afternoon when I finished my shopping and now had a cart full of items that I requested be taken back to the palace. "Ok. You did what you had to do. Now can we get some chocolate? _Well...? _Come on! You earned it! _I guess it wouldn't hurt to have a little..._"

Making my way back over to the chocolate store-ship, I walked across the gangplank and into the cabin and found it completely filled with chocolate! White chocolate! Cream chocolate! I was seriously wigging out now! Grabbing a small basket I filled it to the brim and walked over to the small counter to pay but found no one there.

Now, that I really looked around, I saw there was absolutely no one else in the shop except for me. "Uh..Hello? Is anyone else here?" I looked back at the door and was about to head out to look for some more people when I was grabbed from behind. A hand went over my mouth and I struggled to be free, dropping the chocolate during the struggle.

Biting the strangers hand, I ran out the door and onto the main deck where I saw that the ship had already begun to move away from the docks. I let out a yell from the top of my lungs.

"**HELP ME!**"

It seemed that no one could hear me except for a lone blonde figure accompanied by a horse. No, not a horse a reindeer. Kristoff!

"**ANNA!**"

"**KRISTO-!**" My hands were pulled behind me and bound with a thick and itchy rope. Gagged with a cloth I was carried over a mans shoulder back into the cabin where all the chocolate was now gone.

**What was going on here?!**

* * *

( Nora's POV )

I watched the sun as it kept moving higher and higher into the sky, afternoon was arriving and my nerves were shot. Despite what Edvard had kept telling me, I couldn't help but doubt his words.

"What if they think I'm not right for him?" Sighing, I let this thought go and quietly began to sing.

**It isn't easy being me**

**I'm the Princess of Air**

**Controlling the winds**

**It was a burden to bear**

Looking back several months ago to the eternal winter that covered Arendelle thanks to Elsa and I, I couldn't help but sort of fear the same thing happening in Stockholm.

**I created a winter**

**That only got worse**

**Then I truly realized**

**It was a gift not a curse**

I straightened up, who knows how long I would be in Sweden. It could be just a few days to a few months. Either way, I needed to enjoy myself and rid myself of negative thoughts.

**Now I can finally feel the breeze**

**Of freedom washing over me**

**'Cause now I can truly see**

**Finally I'm Free**

Previously, when my fear got the better of me, I had stopped helping the boat move quicker and sat in a corner hoping it would take us days to arrive. Now, I thought better of it and allowed a huge blast of air to hit the sails, taking us faster than ever.

**Free, from all those worries and fears**

**Now that finally I'm out**

**Free, there'll be no more falling tears**

**Holding back the urge to shout**

Despite what the crew would think of me, I smiled and shouted it anyways, "I'm finally out of Arendelle!"

**Leaped out of my country and fell**

Edvard came to mind right then, what would happen to us? Why exactly did he want me to meet his parents..and why now?

**Does it matter if I'm ready?**

**Should I take this nice and steady?**

**I don't quite know but it doesn't matter to me**

**Finally I'm Free!**

Running downstairs and through the, longer than they look, hallways, doors on my left and right closed before I sharply turned back the other direction, all of them opening up at my presence.

**Free, from all those closed doors**

**No more worries from my past**

**Free, to go out and soar**

**Here I wait at last...**

I flew up to the top of the ship and onto one of the beams looking out towards the horizon where some land could be seen.

**For the First Time in Forever**

**I'm finally outside those gates**

**For the First Time in Forever**

**I'm starting to believe in fate**

**I can't believe I'm finally out here**

**In the sun where I belong**

**Cause for the first time in forever**

**Nothing can go wrong**

A new place, new people. But, how would they think of me? As the poised Norwegian Princess that did as she was told, or the clumsy and more confident Princess of Air that I had become known as?

**Do any of them care?**

**Do any of them know?**

**Even now that I'm out**

**It's time to on a show**

"_Wait, what?! No!_"

**Cause for the first time in forever**

**I can finally...**

**Let it go, let it go,**

**They will see just who I can be**

**Let it go, let it go,**

**It doesn't really matter to me**

The familiar tune found its way to my voice and I smiled as the memory of the ice palace crossed my mind.

**I'll be myself!**

**Yes, just be myself!**

**Let it go, let it go**

**New things never bothered me anyways!**

Now, Stockholm was in sight and I flew down back to the dock and watched as we came to a sudden halt and the gangplanks were lowered. I held my hands above my head and began spinning in a circle. The winds picking up around me.

**Besides-**

Just as I was about to run down the gangplank, I moved over a large crate that I could've run into. "That's better. Wouldn't want to get hurt..what was I saying? Oh yeah!"

**Nothing's in my, way!**

* * *

**Ooh! What's going to happen to Nora and Anna now? Will Kristoff be able to save her, will Edvard's parents like Nora's gift? Find out in the next chapter! **

**§~Amethyst~§**


	4. Questions Arise

**Yay! Okay, so now Nora is in Stockholm preparing herself to meet Edvards' parents. Trana has some nasty stuff going on, Anna has been kidnapped, and...actually I'm not really sure what's going on with Gunther and the pirates. Read on to find out! Thanks for all the reads and reviews guys!**

* * *

( Trana's POV )

Watching from the windows like I usually did, a smile found its way on my face as their ship came into view. Finally, my little boy was back where he belonged..._with a sorceress as the girl he's courting_, I bitterly added to myself. No, I'd put on an act until I could prove to him that Princess Magnina of Denmark was more of his type.

What could I say? She was beautiful, elegant, poised, and also happened to come from a majestic family that we in Stockholm were very friendly with. They would be a perfect couple and live a long happy life together, I just knew it and I was seldom wrong. When their ship made port, I watched as a young woman around the age of Edvard, ran off of the gangplank swirling around and making hand motions.

My jaw dropped and I grew a bit anxious when I saw her lift her hand in an upwards gesture, a large crate moving out of her way as she ran by the awestruck villagers. Some men dropped a couple of boxes that sailed into the air towards the brown-haired girl who put up a defensive hand. Stopping the boxes in midair and swirling her hand in a motion to rearrange them in their normal state.

A few of the villagers clapped for her and the men thanked her for helping them and she just folded her hands and mouthed what seemed like "your welcome". Edvard appeared beside her, putting his arm around her waist and holding her close much to my dismay.

"Jesper? **Jesper!**" I rushed from the window and into the art gallery where he was admiring several portraits of the past Kings of Stockholm. Soon enough, our own son would become the next king and have his own picture painted. "Edvard is back! Oh Jesper, he's finally back!"

"Trana, he's only been gone for...how long has he been gone for again?"

Leave it to _my_ husband to forget how long his son has been gone in another country. "Five days." He pointed at me and shook his head in agreement, "That's it! That's how long!" I rolled my eyes at him, we had gone through an arranged marriage that I was against at first, but things turned out to go pretty smooth after I said, I do.

"He's brought...his young lady friend."

He grabbed some large glasses and put them on, making his eyes become two times bigger. "Ah, much better! What about it dear? I thought we already had this discussion?" How could I tell him of my theory, that Princess Nora was a witch that was able to influence anyone she touched.

Luckily, she wouldn't be able to put a spell on me, I thought as I pulled on my gloves. "Now come on Trana. The kids will be here any second." He made his way over towards the door and went through, closing it behind him. A few seconds later it opened back up and he gave me a crooked smile.

"My mistake, that was the storage closet."

He crossed the room and went out of the door, with me following closely behind holding onto his arm. Placing a comforting hand on mine, we both sat down in our thrones took in a deep breath as the door opened.

Edvard and Nora entered, a warm breeze seemingly followed them and I put on a smile.

"Welcome to Stockholm, Sweden. Princess Nora of Arendelle."

* * *

( Nora's POV )

Honestly, I could've _sworn_ I was beginning to sweat the moment I stepped through the gates of the palace. Letting a cool breeze blow by me, I let myself relax a bit more and Edvard's hand found mine, giving it a small squeeze. "You'll be fine." I took in a slow deep breath as the doors to the throne room opened up and the King and Queen came into my sight.

"Welcome to Stockholm, Sweden. Princess Nora of Arendelle." Was it just me, or did the smile on her face and the calm tone of her voice sound forced and fakey? Whatever. I politely curtsied to the King and Queen, making sure to put on my perfect manners and semi-graceful charm.

"Thank you, your majesties."

The King laughed at me and for a minute I was afraid I had made myself look like an idiot. I straightened up and then actually looked at him. He was wearing a formal suit with a blue sash across his shoulders and various medals pinned onto his chest. His hair was the same hazel as Edvard's but his eyes were a dark shade of green.

What really popped out about the king, were his large round glasses that were perched on his nose, making his eyes look huge and alert. He stopped his laughing and then cleared his throat, looking at me seriously before breaking out into a broad smile. Surprisingly, he gave me a huge yet somewhat awkward hug, was this how he always greeted his guests?

"No formalities here Nora! Here, we treat out guests like family! Call me Jesper! You can call her-" His wife interrupted, looking a bit displeased.

"Queen Trana. That's what you can call me. Only that!"

Queen Trana had dark auburn hair and light blue eyes, which made me question where Edvard inherited his eyes. Her husband eyed Trana a bit disapprovingly and she seemed to simmer down and took in a deep breath. "You must be tired. Rusila will show you to your room and you can settle in and unpack. Rusila!"

A young girl wearing a servants dress ran in and gave a deep curtsy to me before straightening up. She had short black hair and sad grey eyes that seemed to secretly plead with me, though she had a smile on her face.

"Follow me please your highness." She reached for my bag but I picked it up myself and gave her a broad smile.

"It's alright, I can carry it, and..you can call me Nora if you want."

"Oh. Your name is _Nora_?" My name on her lips seemed foreign and she seemed to be having a hard time not using formalities. I slowly nodded my head up and down so she knew I meant 'yes' and some sort of fear rose into her eyes before she gestured for me to follow her. "See you at dinner!"

I let out a small laugh and gave Edvard a smile. "Okay, Edvard." Practically gliding away out of the room and up the stairs into a beautiful room that looks as though it was meant for me. There was a purple and silver theme with rosemaling and swirls along with a wardrobe filled with various soft fabrics and a sewing kit in the corner of the room.

_Wait a minute._

"Rusila?"

I turned around and saw Rusila turning around, about to sneak away, she turned to face me and gave me a sheepish smile. "Was this room custom designed for me?" She started rubbing her hands together which I'd later hear from Edvard was what she did when she was nervous.

"Well..yes Nora. Prince Edvard had it customized a few weeks before he went off to Arendelle to visit you."

That little sneak. I let a crooked smile sneak onto my face and put my suitcase on my bed, opening it and putting the clothes in the wardrobe. Grabbing my gift from its hidden spot, I planned on giving it to the King and Queen that night when I joined them for dinner. Little did I know was that things would be getting _seriously_ crazy.

* * *

( NO POV )

"_Rusila..._"

The young servant girl turned around to see an exact mirror image of herself, only with a white puffy shirt and grey leather bodice. She also had on black pants and grey leather boots, a black hat with a feather perched atop her head.

"Stikla? What are you doing _here_? You _shouldn't_ be here!" The girl, Stikla walks closer to Rusila and gives her a hug which Rusila returns, albeit heisantly.

"I know. But I _have_ to talk to you. It's _very_ urgent, and I just had to warn my twin."

Rusila let out an annoyed sigh but led Stikla to a vacant room where they sit down in two opposing chairs. "_Okay_ Stikla. What is it?" Stikla was looking around her suspiciously, ensuring that they truly were the only ones in the room and Rusila rolled her eyes.

"I came to warn you that the Gathenhielm's are coming. Here. They won't be alone either, their entire crew is coming and pirates aren't good news for **anyone**."

"And exactly _why_ are they here then? Hmm" Rusila raises an eyebrow suspiciously and her eyes fall down to the floor, ashamed. "They're following me. I sorta..stole Sela's Crown..." Rusila's eyes widen and she immediatly stands, knocking over her chair.

"**YOU DID WHAT?!**? **You stole, Pirate Queen Sela's legendary sapphire crown?!**"

As the two twins continue to bicker amongst each other, we zoom out of the castle and towards the sea. Moving quickly across the water, we come across the same ship that had been previously seen by Nora. Sela's Storm proudly makes its way closer towards the kingdom.

Zooming in towards the deck, we see four figures, including a tied up and gagged Anna. "Father, mother. What will we do _now_? We kidnapped the princess..but she isn't the righ-!" Gunther's father, the pirate captain holds up a hand to silence his son.

"All in good time Gunther, you just have to be patient." The woman beside Gunther speaks up, his wife and therefore Gunther's mother.

"Oh Lars, won't revenge on all of Sela's ancestors be _wonderful_. Imagine...killing all of them with _one_ stone." She was playing with the hilt of her sword where it lay sheathed in her belt.

"Don't get ahead of yourself Ingela. We still need to get proof that they have Sela's blood within them before we can spill it." Gunther looked at his parents curiously, they hadn't shared much information with them ever since they started this voyage. All he knew, was that they were Swedish Pirates that pillaged and plundered in their ship, which he wasn't so sure was their ship.

"Who is this...Sela?"

They turned to him and gave level six death glares before their faces softened and they gestured for him to sit down. "Do you really wish to know son? Alright, **I'll tell you..**"

* * *

**Who exactly is Sela and why did these pirates kidnap Anna? What do they want with the Arendelle royal family? The next chapter will take place from Sela's point of view and who she is exactly. Until then! (Mysteriously) Bye-bye...**

**§~Amethyst~§**


	5. Legend of Sela

**Here we are! The Legend of Sela begins! Sorry if this seems kind of boring and short but it's honestly a filler for more exciting events to come afterwards. Your reviews are much appreciated and thank you for reading!**

**Note: Try listening to "What if this Storm Ends?" By Snow Patrol! It'll get you in...The Mood...**

* * *

( Sela's POV )

I put my quill pen down and placed the lid to the inkwell back in its familiar place, getting up and stretching. My feet were asleep and my hands felt sore from holding that blasted pen all day. Why did I tell Koller I owed him a favor again? Oh yes, that's right, because I loved him.

"Wow. Did you _really_ finish all of them?" I turned towards the door to see Koller standing there, gazing at the pile of completed papers I had taken all day to sign.

"Yes Koller. Next time, you owe me a long hand-cramping favor. Okay? Not preferably something that will make your hand fall off, but it's a start."

He just let out a laugh and I rolled my eyes at him, this was so not a laughing matter, I was serious about it! Whatever, I'd find something strenuous for him to do later..."Okay, okay, okay! I'm sorry Sela. I promise to grant you one huge favor." I gave him a smile before glancing outside the dark windows towards the sea. Lights were floating towards the docks and sails were being rolled up.

A frown found its way onto my face and as soon as Koller followed my gaze, horror seemed to fill his eyes. "It's Horwendil..."

"I know, he's coming for me. Remember? When he asked to marry me, I said no and when he proposed a unity of our kingdoms, you were against it. Now that he gave up his throne, he's no longer bound to the laws and...he's here to kill you and take me."

He pulled his sword from its sheath and gave me a serious look, handing it to me he kept an emotionless face. "He will not touch one hair on your head as long as I live and breathe." I nodded my head confidently, running out of the office and up the stairs towards my chambers.

Putting on a pair of pants and slipping a shirt over my head, I studied myself in the mirror and smiled. Letting my hair down in a messy array of dark brown hair, I brushed my long bangs back. Opening my closet, I was sure no one else was in the room when I opened a hidden compartment in the back, revealing several swords and daggers.

"Let's see...what sword am I in the mood for?"

I grabbed a rapier by the hilt and flipped it up into the air, easily catching it and sheathing it in my belt. "Quick, agile, decisive...just like me." Closing the secret compartment and then the doors to the closet I pulled on a long cloak and ran out of my room. Koller waited at the bottom of the steps wearing less formal clothes, his hair looking wild and windblown.

"Let's go Sela." I followed my older brother out of the palace gates and down towards the docks where Horwendil was waiting for us. He was leaning against the rail of his ship, smiling and giving us an over exaggerated bow, taking off his large hat in the process.

"Greetings, rulers of Arendelle."

"What do you want Horwendil?" I held up a lantern so that I could see his face better and mentally recoiled in disgust. Pirate-life hadn't treated him well at all, his teeth looked like they were slowly rotting and he had a beard that was tangled like kelp. "What do you think I want Koller? Your dear sister." He jumped off of his boat and onto the pier, walking towards me until I took of my cape and pulled out my sword, holding it inches from his face.

"Just you _try_ taking me away. I don't surrender easily."

"Don't forget that I know who you really are Se-" I cut him off with a harsher tone in my voice. "As does Koller! He knows I live a double-life as a pirate that doesn't steal! I just fight off other nasty pirates like yourself!"

Ever since I was a little girl, my father had taught me fencing and then later, real sword-fighting till I was even able to best Koller. After I had perfected this skill, I sailed the seas and fought off thieving pirates like some sort of vigilante. I had earned the title, Queen of the Scandinavian Seas and piloted my own vessel which I named 'Sela's Storm'.

Horwendil had once been a King who gave up his throne after he couldn't successfully get me to become his wife. He instead turned to piracy, hoping to catch me on one of my voyages. Ever since he had first laid eyes on me at a party, he had been obsessed.

Safe to say, he was _**very**_ insane.

"_Leave_ Arendelle. **Now**." He turned back towards his ship as the water began to churn, and waves started coming in, small at first but growing larger. "As you wish, you highness!" Turning back towards us at the last second, he grabbed two swords from his belt and began fighting both Koller and I.

We had the obvious advantage against him at first, until he called for the members of his crew and they began to attack as well. I fended many of them off while Koller kept on Horwendil, moving him closer and closer towards the water. A few feet away, I saw one of the pirates aiming a crossbow at Koller and I ran over to stop it, but...I was too late.

"**KOLLER!**"

He let out a surprised gasp as the arrow pierced him in the side and he fell into the water with my name on his lips. "..._Sela_..." Getting out of my faze of shock, I let out a flood of mild profanities before dropping my sword and raising my arms above my head.

"Ah. So you're going to surrender?" Horwendil began making his way past his crew and towards me. However, what he didn't notice was the large wave beginning to build up behind him. He was only a few feet away from me when I gave him a confident smirk.

"Like I told you. **I don't surrender easily!**"

Quickly dropping my arms, the enormous towering wave washed over the docks, washing away Horwendil and all of his crew but leaving me spared. Running down the docks towards my ship, I jumped onto the deck and motioned my hands back and forth, making the water move the ship. I didn't need any crew which only made my ship that much lighter, not to mention not as rank.

Horwendil's face emerged from the water and I moved my hands, palms upward, pulling him out of the water and onto the deck of my ship. When I released him, he began coughing out water and recoiled in fear when he saw me. "Wh-what are you?!"

"_I'm_ the Princess of Arendelle and the Queen of the Seas."

My control over the water had been revealed to me when I was on a voyage with my father one day. I had spilt some water onto the deck when I tripped and I held my hand out, causing the droplets of water to remain suspended into the air. Developing this power, I had learned to make the sea do my bidding, it became an ally and a minion.

Waving my hand towards him, he began to shiver for a few seconds until I released my hold over him. The color grey, beginning to spread across his face replacing his tan complexion.

"My blood line will never fall, but if it ever does, you'll be free."

"Wh-what?" He looked down at his hands and they were slowly turning grey as well, he was turning to stone. Frantically, he began scratching at his skin but only managed to get hands with cuts on them.

"Try getting me now. You'll be cursed to sail the seas as nothing but a statue."

He yelled at me before he completely became nothing more than a petrified relic with strikingly detailed features. Throwing him into the water, I watched as he drifted away back towards the Arendelle docks, despite being a statue, he still managed to float which I thought was weird.

I looked ahead towards the rising sun and gave it a sad smile, because whenever I saw the sun I'd think of Koller and how he died trying to protect me.

* * *

( NO POV )

Time would pass and Sela's name would become that of legend that only pirates knew of. She married a good-hearted young man and the two of them had a daughter who loved the sea just as much as her mother but was unaware of her mothers secret. While out at sea one day, she fought a long and hard battle against a crew of pirates.

Eventually allowing the sea to take her away, the pirates stole her ship and began pillaging all over Europe. Sela's daughter was soon married herself and had many children, telling them how the sea had stolen her mother. As the years went by, people began to believe that anyone with powers was a witch and sought to kill them all for their evil gifts.

**Thus, beginning the Witch Trials...**

* * *

**Like I said, just a filler! Next chap will have Nora and Anna, some Kristoff and Edvard and possibly a quarter Gunther (yes, he will become a MAJOR character...) Until that time...goodbye...**

**§~Amethyst~§**


	6. Missions & Secrets

**Happy Superbowl Sunday guys! (Wish I could be more excited about it...yay...) Well here's the next chapter and Nora's getting ready for THE DINNER oh yes, here let me say it again...THE DINNER. Uh-huh. Enough jabbering, Chapter 6! (Oh yeah, in case you haven't noticed or it hasn't been clearly brought up, or I have already brought it up and forgotten, yes, the Frozen characters are quite OOC.)**

* * *

( Nora's POV )

I swear my hands were shaking as I finished brushing my hair and arranging it in the same fashion I had for New Years. Soft wavy curls that naturally fell over my left shoulder and complimented my sparkly purple Princess of Air gown which I had decided to wear that night.

_Why was I so nervous? Everything would be alright, dinner would be perfect and nothing would go wrong! Right? Ugh! Stop it Nora. Well, first of all quit talking to yourself inside of your head! What? I'm not-_

"Are you alright Nora?" Rusila gave me a look of concern and I snapped out of the mental conversation I was having with myself. She was stooped down by the fireplace when she picked up a small broom and dust pan.

"Huh? Oh! I'm just a little excited about dinner I guess. Is that awful?" She gave a polite smile before proceeding to sweep the ashes out of the small fireplace on the wall opposite of my bed. "Not at all. I'd probably be as nervous as you if I had to have dinner with my may-or-may-not-become-my-future-in-laws."

I let out a loud and startling laugh at her statement, though it was a bit shaky and nervous, like an evil laugh. She turned a bit uncomfortable and seemed to stiffen up while she watched me laugh like a maniac. When I ceased my laughter, I turned to see her horrified expression and tried to regain my composure. "Sorry. Sometimes I can loose control of myself every now and then."

An apologetic smile let me know she understood and looking at her better, I began to wonder about her. Before I could stop myself the question came out of my mouth, inquiring and curious.

"Do you have any siblings?"

She seemed surprised that I had asked something about her personal life but soon after gave me a bright half-smile. "Well there's my older brother Thrond, he became a Lord of Denmark. I also have an identical twin sister, Stikla. She's more on the daring side than me..what about yourself? If you don't mind me asking?"

"Not at all Rusila. I have an older sister named Elsa who can conjure ice and snow from her fingertips-" Rusila's eyes grew wide when I said this. "-we also have our youngest sister, Anna. Let's just say that last year because of a little..._disagreement_ with Anna, we accidentally covered the kingdom in an eternal winter..."

I closed my eyes and slightly winced at the memory and when I opened them, Rusila was curiously looking at me. "What do you mean by '_we_?'."

"Let's just say that I'm called the Princess of Air in some kingdoms because-" I stood up abruptly from my seat and did a small twirl, causing a breeze to pass through the room. "-**I can control the air!**" I finished triumphantly while Rusila just took a seat on a small stool by the fireplace, her eyes significantly widened and her expression spoke awestruck.

After she didn't say anything for a few minutes, I was afraid that I must've scared my new friend and sat back down in my chair. Taking a risk, I decided to try and talk some more about it.

"Yeah...anyway it took some time, actually thirteen years for me to see that my powers, my ability..._wasn't_ a curse...but a _gift_. Elsa actually lived in _fear_ of her powers because of an accident involving Anna...she isolated herself from everyone, well except for me that is and we both kept our powers a secret...-"

Still no words emerged from Rusila's mouth so I went on.

"-So when Anna said she was going to marry some dude she just met, we both got mad and Anna took Elsa's glove and she accidentally shot out spikes of ice. We both ran from the castle and escaped to the mountains where we '_Let it go_' and made an ice palace...-"

In no time at all I had managed to tell her everything about "The Big Freeze" but was running out of things to talk about, so I had to improvise.

"-The Duke seriously danced like a chicken and stepped on Anna's toes like a million times and she got seriously angry at me later but that's how I met Edvard and now everything's okay for now and-**Oh my gosh! What time is it?!**"

Looking up at the clock, dinner would start in a few minutes and I ran out of the room once I slipped on my icy purple high heels. Rushing past Rusila, I bid her a good night while she was still frozen in her state of extreme shock.

_Why on earth had my powers had this affect on her? Did I have like secret time manipulation powers or something? Ooh! That would be cool! Who am I kidding? That's imposs-just kidding. If Elsa has ice powers and I have air powers..than __**anything**__**is possible!**_

_Gosh, why do I even bother talking to myself?_

* * *

( NO POV )

Rusila continued to be stuck in her wonderstruck state until Nora finally left the room. She looked at the door where the Princess of Air had been standing seconds before and she quickly rose from the stool where she sat.

"I _should_ probably tell Stikla about this."

Moving to the door and cracking it open, she peeked her head out to make sure no one else was around when she snuck down the hall towards one of the unoccupied guest rooms. Stikla was sitting in a chair by the window whittling a piece of wood into the shape of a cube. The good thing about this palace was due to the obvious lack of guests, the rooms were always empty.

"Stikla. You know how I was telling you about that visiting princess from Norway? Well, sh-she can _control_ the air!" Rusila's twin promptly stopped her carving and placed both the finished wooden cube along with a silver knife down on a table as she got up from her chair.

"Is that so? Do you suppose the Gathenhielm's will be looking for her? They think that anyone that even slightly resembles Sela is her heir! Those _idiots_..."

"But what if she is? What if she _is_ Sela's heir?"

Stikla gave her sister a grim look and gazed out towards the bay, imagining Sela's Storm pulling in and attacking the kingdom. "Then, my dear sister, then things will get ugly _really_ fast."

We move away from the palace and back over the seas, rewinding time to see Kristoff watching the ship that Anna had been abducted by, sail away out of sight.

"Anna! **ANNA! NO!** No..." He falls to his knees and put his head in his hands, feeling like he has completely let her down. Sven moves closer to his master, comfortingly nudging him with his nose. Kristoff hugs his reindeer friend and they trudge back towards the palace.

Upon arriving at the open gates, they pass through them, into the castle, up the stairs until they come to Elsa's door. He gives a solemn and sad knock as Elsa herself answers the door with a smile on her face until she sees his large frown. "Kristoff? What's wrong? _Where's_ _Anna_?"

"Anna...she was kidnapped. She went on a boat that was under the guise of a chocolate store or something and...they sailed off with her on the ship. She's gone and I couldn't do anything to help her at all! I'm **useless**!" He collapsed onto a seat and held his head in his hands, grabbing his hair and pulling on it, soft sobs could be heard.

Elsa moved closer towards the ice harvester and somewhat reluctantly and awkwardly put a comforting hand on his back. She was shocked, never had she seen the gruff but caring ice harvester have a...breakdown. Speaking gentle words, she tried to calm him down although tears of her own were threatening to fall, she knew how to hold them back.

"Don't worry. We'll get her back."

He looked up at her like a child that had been caught doing something wrong, his eyes were red and puffy and a tear was still streaming down his face. Immediately, he wiped the tears from his face and rolled his eyes trying to get rid of his obvious embarrassment. "_Look_ at me! A grown man, **crying** like a child in front of the queen! The trolls would never let me hear the end of it!"

She gave a small smile to him when he suddenly got up from the chair and promptly bowed to her.

"I'd like to request a ship and a crew to leave Arendelle as soon as possible."

He looks at Elsa with confidence, we zoom in on his brown eyes which narrow with determination.

"**I'm ****_going_**** to ****_find_****_Anna_**** and ****_get_**** the ****_people_**** responsible for ****_taking_**** her.**"

* * *

**Well, while Nora is freaking about the whole...THE DINNER situation, looks like Kristoff is on an adventure of his own. Rusila seems a bit suspicious don't ya think? Wonder what she's up too...find out in the next chapter! (I'll probably update next week on either Saturday or Sunday...) Thanks for reading my story! I LOVE YOU ALL! (Does the princess wave as I float away on a cloud of cotton candy.)**

**§~Amethyst~§**


	7. The Dinner

**Happy Valentine's Day! (Okay, it's not Valentine's day yet but whatever...consider this your present.) Sorry this is posted so late, I was pretty busy today, you know..the norm? Slacking off, having a movie marathon, reading other people's stories, currently drafting for an Avatar; The Last Airbender fic. Story-length-wise, I'd say this one is about 1/4 the way done. Okay, enough of my "blabbering"...enjoy!**

* * *

( Trana's POV )

I briefly looked up towards the clock that hung above the entrance to the grand dining hall.

Five fifty-five. Was she _always_ this late to dinner?

Sitting across from me, Jesper was polishing his silverware and when a servant walked over with a cloth to do it for him. My husband simply gestured "_no_" and excused the servant from the room. Edvard in the meantime was straightening his suit and kept fiddling with his hands, eventually picking up a spoon and examining it closely as if it were the most amazing thing he'd ever seen.

"So Edvard. When did you decide you wanted to court Princess Nora? Was it _during_ the summer fiasco in Arendelle, or..when you came home and started writing to her?"

He stopped playing with the spoon and looked up at me with his eyes the same hazel as his father's. "Well, I guess it was when we first met. She was different than most girls I'd met and we shared a lot of things in common."

"Example?"

Despite my best interests, I think a smirk found its way onto my lips as my son seemed to sit up a little straighter and tried to straighten his tie, a nervous habit he had developed growing up. "Well...umm...w-we both like poetry!" I gave an unconvincing "uh-huh" so he continued, trying to sound more confident in his words.

"We're both also interested in the geography, history, and culture of other countries and their kingdoms. She can also speak Norwegian." Well of **course** she could speak it! Growing up in Norway, you could _obviously_ suspect that she would learn about her official language and heritage.

I of course though, played along and allowed myself to show false interest in my son's words.

"That's _very_ impressive. Speaking of languages, how's you Finnish going darling?"

"**Se menee odotetusti.**" His pronunciation was a bit off but I ignored this, mentally translating his words into my head. "It goes as expected? Well that's certainly good news." He shook his head before suddenly looking down, having found his plate more interesting than me.

I was about to open my mouth to say something, scold him actually, when..._she_...came into the room.

"**Sorry I'm late!**"

She was wearing a sleeveless purple gown that was completely adorned with glitter and sparkles, making her look like some sort of gem. A long transparent cape flowed behind her and matching heels were on her feet. Her curly dark brown hair was flowing down the side of her shoulder like a waterfall and I could tell that my husband and son were awestruck.

This was obviously some sort of magic spell she placed on them, but I wouldn't fall for it.

"I apologize profusely for making you wait for me." She politely curtsied before making her way to the chair next to Edvard. He stood to pull it out for her and she silently thanked him before sitting down. Glancing up at the clock, I was prepared to indirectly berate her for her tardiness until I looked up at the clock.

Six o'clock _exactly_.

Had she _only_ arrived a _minute_ late, I could've had the **best** dinner _ever_.

Jesper gave her a humble smile and motioned at one of the servants to bring the food. "It's alright Nora. Besides, you're _right_ on time!" Several of the servants came from the kitchen carrying various dishes including the main course, Stekt strömming. They also had mashed potatoes, lingonberry jam, Köttsoppa med klimp, and some Prinskorv.

They asked Jesper if they should prepare more food but he was too busy eating so I excused them from the room. The witch was staring unsure at the food placed in front of her while Edvard was already taking small bites of the fried herring. This was the perfect moment to strike up a conversation and get some questions in.

"So, Nora. How are you enjoying your stay in Stockholm?" She looked up at me and smiled, obviously happy to have her attention drawn away from the foreign food placed in front of her.

"It's really beautiful here. Yet _so_ different from back home in Arendelle..."

Sounded like homesickness to me. "You must miss Arendelle. Tell me, how long do you suppose you'll stay before you go back? I mean I'm _sure_ your sisters must miss you dearly." A look crossed her face that seemed sad and a tad bit uncomfortable, but it disappeared in a flash.

"I'm thinking maybe a few weeks-" I accidentally let my facial expression visibly drop, "-**or**, maybe a few days...?" I could tell by the nervous tone in her voice that she was afraid of me.

Good.

I could use that to _my_ advantage.

* * *

( Nora's POV )

I don't know why, but after the whole.."how long are you staying here" question, Queen Trana began asking _really_ personal questions.

And when I say _really_, I mean **_really_**.

She asked how many men had ever courted me and what kind of religion and beliefs I followed. I tried to answer as honestly as I could while I poked at my dinner, occasionally taking small bites. She continued on, asking my opinion on wars, peasants, and most surprisingly, marriage. "So my dear, what do you think about _marriage_?"

I had just been drinking from my glass of Sockerdricka when she had asked. Almost spitting out all of the liquid in my mouth, I calmed myself and swallowed the drink, trying not to make this situation a repeat from New Years on the balcony. Anna would never let me forget about that one...

"Well, I think marriage is a _beautiful_ thing if you ever find the person that you want to spend the rest of your life with."

"Do you..uh, have any experience with it?" What was she getting at? I looked over at Edvard who was visibly having trouble trying to keep a smile on his face in front of his mother. "Once-" An annoyed look appeared in her eyes and I mentally patted myself on the back for getting her all riled up. "-my sister Anna almost married a man she just met."

Trana looked away from me for a few seconds, obviously embarrassed as when she thought when I said I had "_experience_" with marriage, I wasn't talking about myself. "Of course, said gentleman tried to kill her, my elder sister Elsa, and I. Now he's married to an old childhood friend of mine."

By the time the servants brought out the desert, something weird called Gotländsk saffranspannkaka and Klappgröt. One looked like a rice cake whilst the other was some sort of semolina pudding. Trana had already finished the "**100 questions quiz**" and was moving onto the "**200**".

Okay. This was not going as well as I secretly hoped it would, time for emergency Plan B, bring out the gifts Nora! "_Excuse_ me for a minute, please continue your desert." I stood from my chair and gracefully walked out of the dining hall door and into the main hallway. When I was sure no one else was around, I took off my heels and ran as fast as I could back to my room.

Why wasn't I flying? If I did it too much, it would become a bad habit that I probably wouldn't be able to break out of. Arriving in my room I noticed Rusila was gone from the stool she had been sitting at earlier but I ignored this as I made my way to the chest in the corner of the room by the window.

Grabbing small tags that I had labeled in advance in the best calligraphy I could muster, I attached them to the two medium-sized boxes before pulling them out of the chest and onto my bed. Closing the chest and getting ready to move it, I couldn't help but look out the window towards the sea.

What I saw froze me in place.

From the mist, a large ship appeared sailing towards the docks, boasting a black flag with a skull and criss-crossed bones on it. "Pirates..." I whispered to myself before taking a closer look towards the deck of the ship where an unmistakable blur of strawberry blonde hair was visible Before it disappeared.

"_Anna?_**"**

Forgetting the gifts, I ran out of the room and down the halls a ways until I noticed a large window. Slipping my shoes back on, I hovered up to the window, opening it before flying out down towards the ground.

The minute the cold breeze of air hit me, my common sense returned to my brain, slapping it and calling it stupid.

"Wait. **_What_** am I doing?! There are pirates on the docks and I'm going towards them?! Shouldn't I be doing the _opposite_ and warn the King and Queen of their presence? Bu-but I _saw_ Anna! **No**. You don't _know_ that! You're going towards a _possibly_ dangerous pirate ship on _nothing_ more than a hunch! Turn around **now** Nora."

Before I could possibly argue with myself anymore, I had already reached the docks, landing gently. There was no turning back now. I mean, there was...but, oh forget it...

Behind me, I heard someone scurrying across the wood of the pier, could be rats, but I highly doubted that. "Hello? I know you're out there!" I instinctively put up my hands should I be forced to use the winds to fight.

"Better safe than sorry.." I mumbled to myself before making a small gesture with my hands, causing the fog from the bay to move closer to me, hiding me from any prying eyes. Something felt wrong. Shouldn't **something** have happened by now? Not that I _wanted_ anything to happen, but...still.

Moving towards the sides of the docks and looking down at the water, a yellow hair ribbon was floating on the surface. Leaning down to grab it, I recalled how Anna would wear these all the time and something inside of me snapped.

It was inexplicable...but, I needed to get back to Arendelle.

**Now.**

* * *

**Something's up and Nora just has that instinctive, "something's wrong" alert thingy, I don't have that sadly...Okay, key to the foods that they had for..THE DINNER (Found on wikipedia! Not the MOST trustworthy site, I know but still..) The drink Nora almost spit out all over Queen Trana is a sugar drink in Sweden called Sockerdricka. Thanks for reading guys!**

**Fun Fact-The candy (one of my favorites!) Swedish Fish in Sweden (duh!) were/actually are salty and black licorice flavored. They're called Salmiakki or Salmiak.**

**~Meals~**

** Stekt strömming-Fileted fresh herring, two filets put flesh to flesh, skin out, with dill, salt and ground white pepper between and breadcrumbs on the outside, and then fried in butter until golden. Eaten with mashed potatoes and lingonberry jam.**

**Köttsoppa med klimp-Soup, made from beef and root vegetables, served with klimp, a distinct Swedish dumpling.**

**Prinskorv-Small sausages, hot dog style.**

**~Deserts~**

**Gotländsk saffranspannkaka-Rice pudding dessert with saffron originating in Gotland, usually served with jam and/or whipped cream, or Dewberry jam.**

**Klappgröt -Semolina pudding mixed with juice from either red currant, lingonberries, raspberries, blackberries etc. and then stirred or blended until the texture is fluffier. Eaten cold.**

**...That's pretty much it! ._.**

**§~Amethyst~§**


End file.
